


Weird

by thegoatz



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hugging, M/M, ok so they dont kiss. Yet, rest in peace daniel's beard and hair ;;, they're gay yr honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoatz/pseuds/thegoatz
Summary: "This was weird," Daniel says with a smile, his eyes crinkling and grin so wide that Miz can't explain the way his heart flutters."So weird," Miz replies, his smiles just as wide.
Relationships: Daniel Bryan/The Miz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my [bro's post](https://h-unterhh.tumblr.com/post/189704517830/i-just-wanted-to-do-the-right-thing-daniel-i)

When Miz realises that it's Daniel who saved him, he is in shock. Partly due to the fact that it's Daniel, the man who he's spent so many years treating like the scum of his shoe, and partly because the Daniel that saved him is a Daniel that he hasn't seen in such a long time: it's a Daniel that he thought he'd left behind all those years ago when they left NXT, and a part of Miz has to wonder whether it's his past coming back to haunt him, maybe it's what he deserves for all the things that he's done.

It makes Miz remember back to their time in NXT, and an overwhelming wave of regret overtakes him, drowning him almost. He feels even embarrassed to consider it, but he wants to make things right with Daniel: he wants to put an end to their 'rivalry' if you can even call it that, Miz hated how out of proportion everything got taken, even in NXT, Miz didn't hate the guy, they just had a few... arguments, a few different opinions, nothing more. Ok maybe it was a bit more than that, but Miz genuinely didn't hate him, it's just he was never the sort of guy to back down when an argument had arisen, and with Daniel, those arguments happened more often than not.

But most of all Miz wants to thank Daniel, even in his solitude he felt his cheeks flare up with embarrassment at the mere thought of it, but Miz has realised the thanks that he owes Daniel is long overdue.

Miz seeks Daniel out, wanting to find him before he changes his mind, and can't explain the weird feeling in his heart when he sees him. Daniel looks... _young_ , so young that for some reason Miz takes a second to marvel, before stopping when he realises just how foolish he would look if he got caught. Daniel turns to look at him once he nears, and Miz starts to wish that he had thought of something to say beforehand, and he guesses that he's just going to have to improvise: a skill that he's luckily very good at.

"Miz." Daniel states and Miz tries to listen to any maliciousness in Daniel's voice and is pleasantly surprised when he hears none.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did," Miz says, deciding that the concise version would probably be the best for the both of them.

Daniel raises an eyebrow, and purses his lips ever so slightly in thought, a thing that without his beard being there, is a much more noticeable thing. For some reason, Miz finds it incredibly endearing.

"I didn't do it for you," Daniel says instantly, "I did it for me."

Miz was about to bite back, never knowing when to shut his mouth, but sees the joking glint in Daniel's eye and shuts his mouth, a small smile on his face.

"Even so it feels like my apology is... long overdue, and I just-"

Daniel stops him mid-sentence, "y- you don't have to do that Miz, it'll save us both the embarrassment if you just don't finish that sentence."

Miz nods his head, hoping that Daniel can't see the flush of ignominy rise to his cheeks.

"But still... " Daniel starts, and Miz watches eagerly as he tries to find the words, "I appreciate it, Miz, I really do."

Miz smiles at him, and it's a genuine smile, a smile that he never, ever, thought would be directed at Daniel, and as he stands in front of him he wonders just how ignorant he had been in his youth to believe that he couldn't get along with the man standing before him.

The awkwardness is slowly dying down, and Miz was trying to think of something else to say but is stopped when Daniel speaks again.

"Why're you even doing this in the first place?" Daniel asks, furrowing his eyebrows as he looks at him and Miz has to force himself to look away before it becomes awkward.

"I just wanted to do the right thing for once," Miz starts, with a nervous laugh, "hearing, and _seeing_ , how important you are just made me think. You're irreplaceable to the roster, to the WWE Universe, you're like... family to them."

Miz accidentally catches Daniel's eye and intakes sharply when he sees how they glimmer. 

"They love you, Daniel: they care about you and-"

Before he can even comprehend what's happening, he finds Daniel hugging him, which is strange, but even weirder, he finds himself hugging back just as intensely.

"Miz for _once_ in your life, just shut up," Daniel mutters, and Miz swears he can hear the smile in Daniel's voice, and he can feel Daniel tighten his grip around him. He does the same.

" _I care about you, Daniel_."

Daniel's fingers curl around the fabric of Miz's shirt, and, not for the first time, Miz wishes that Daniel were taller because Daniel's ear is positioned right above Miz's heart and he knows that Daniel can hear just how quickly his heart is pounding. He silently wills it to slow down.

"I care about you too, Mike."

Miz doesn't know how to respond, so he doesn't, instead bringing his hand up to rest on the back of Daniel's head. The lack of long hair to tangle his fingers in shouldn't be surprising, but it is, and Miz takes the moment to ponder in thought, subconsciously tightening his grip around Daniel, and wonder just how he could ever dislike the man in his arms.

The time comes to untangle themselves from each other, and Miz finds himself not wanting to let go. But when they eventually do part, Miz can't help the way that his hand lingers on Daniel's arm. Daniel smiles at him, a thing that is so much more obvious without his beard, and Miz sincerely hopes that Daniel didn't notice his sharp intake of breath.

"This was weird," Daniel says with a smile, his eyes crinkling and grin so wide that Miz can't explain the way his heart flutters.

" _So weird_ ," Miz replies, his smiles just as wide.


End file.
